Cédric professeur ?
by chword
Summary: Oc x Akiza


One shot : Cédric professeur ?!

Cédric se trouva dans son appartement qui lui-même se trouve dans la diamond area en train de ré arrangeai son deck quand il reçut un appel , en voyant le numéro il décrocha.

"Ouais yusei ? "

"Cédric , j'ai besoin d'aide !" demanda yusei ce qui surpris cédric.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"Viens directement au garage sa ira plus vite ." yusei raccrocha au nez de cédric. 'Sérieux ' pensa cédric en regardant son téléphone. Il rangea son deck dans son étui puis sortit de chez lui afin d'aller chez yusei. Quelque minute après cédric arriva à poppo time.

"Bon alors c'est quoi le problème ? " demanda cédric voyant yusei près de sa moto.

"Ma moto a un problème et j'arrive pas à le régler , je pense que sa vient du système électronique et vu que tu es meilleur que moi sur ce sujet je t'ai appelé ." expliqua yusei en s'écartant et laissant cédric s'approché de plus près sa moto.

"Laisse moi voir ..." dit cédric en observant la moto de yusei . Après quelques minutes de diagnostic.

"C'est tout simplement un problème de connectique entre le système centrale et le réseau de duel , j'en ai pour cinq minute." dit cédric en allant cherché ce qu'il faut chez lui.

"Merci cédric." dit yusei en le voyant partir , juste après akiza apparut dans le garage .

"Salut yusei ."

"Oh salut akiza ."

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais planté là a rien faire ?"

"J'attend cédric ." sur ces mots revint cédric avec un sac et vit akiza.

"Yo akiza." dit cédric avec un sourire en se dirigeant vers la moto de yusei et se mit au travail.

"Salut cédric." répondit akiza en le regardant et souria en le voyant travaillé . Au bout de quelque minute cédric finit de réparé la moto de yusei .

"Vas y démarre ta moto et connecte ton disque de duel." demanda cédric. Yusei s'exécuta et vit que sa marchait .

"Sa marche merci cédric." remercia yusei.

"Pas de souci préviens moi si tu a un autre problème." dit cédric en souriant.

"Je suis jalouse ." dit akiza en les regardants. Cédric la regarda d'un air surpris.

"De quoi ? " demanda - t'il.

"De vous , vous en parlez tellement et êtes tellement heureux avec vos duels motos que vous êtes dans un monde que je ne connais pas." cédric posa une main sur son épaule.

"Ne t'inquiète pas , un jour tu aura ta duel moto et on t'accueillera dans notre monde les bras ouverts." dit cédric avec un sourire et yusei hocha la tête.

"Cédric ! Tu es là ? " cria une voix familière avant que 2 enfants aux cheveux verts n'entre dans la garage.

"Léo , luna que puis-je faire pour vous ? " demanda cédric.

"Sois notre professeur à l'école ! " déclara léo , choquant cédric.

"Hein ? " est la seule chose que cédric est put dire devant cette demande non prévue.

"Notre professeur , madame Bartlet , est absente la semaine prochaine du coup ils nous ont demandé si on connaissait quelqu'un qui pourrait la remplacer donc on a penser a toi ." expliqua luna.

"C'est gentil mais non merci demander plutôt à yusei , il enseigne mieux que moi." cédric refusa poliment leur demande.

"C'est faux , j'enseigne bien certes mais à une personne pas à toute une classe ." yusei contredit cédric.

"S'il te plaît cédric , c'est juste pour une semaine." demanda léo et luna en lui faisant leur tête de chiens battus , cédric résista mais abandonna au final.

"D'accord je le ferais ." accepta cédric. Léo et luna sourirent et attrapa cédric l'emmenant vers l'académie. Une fois arrivés à l'école , les jumeaux emmenèrent cédric dans le bureau de madame bartlet .

"Madame , on a amené un super professeur." dit léo . La professeur se retourna et vit cédric , elle sourie en voyant qui sera son remplaçant.

"Eh bien ne serait-ce pas l'un des deux finalistes de la coupe fortune cédric ? "

"Oui c'est lui je suis sur qu'il fera un bon prof ." répondit léo.

"On vous le garantis." ajouta luna.

"Très bien je compte sur toi cédric." dit madame bartlet en tendant sa main vers cédric.

"Pas de problème." répondit cédric en serrant la main de la prof avant que celle-ci ne parte laissant lui et les jumeaux dans le bureau.

Lundi prochain , la nouvelle que cédric était professeur à la duel académie a mis l'ébullition dans les classes.

"Cédric est notre prof pendant une semaine ? Trop cool ." dit un enfant avec de longs cheveux noirs et des lunettes qui répond au nom de dexter. Sur ces mots la porte de la classe s'ouvrit afin de voir cédric entrer et se diriger vers le bureau .

"Bonjour a tous je m'appelle cédric et je suis votre professeur à la place de madame bartlet pendant toute la semaine ." se présenta cédric gagnant des hourras dans la salle le faisant sourire.

"Ouais le signer et vice champion de la coupe fortune est notre prof , trop la classe." s"exclama bob .

"Bien commençons le cours , où est-ce que vous vous étiez arrêtez la dernière fois ?" demanda cédric.

"Les effets des cartes magies sur les monstres avec effet ." répondit luna .

"Merci luna bien allons sur le terrain de duel ." dit cédric en se dirigeant vers la porte.

"Monsieur cédric , pourquoi on doit allez au terrain de duel ?" demanda patty. Cédric sourit.

"Je vais vous montrer comment devenir un meilleur duelliste ." répondit cédric en sortant de la classe avec ses élèves . Tous se dirigèrent vers le terrain.

"Bien maintenant que vous êtes là , je voudrais que michael monte sur la plateforme de duel." dit cédric en pointant un enfant avec les cheveux blond hirsutes. Michael monta sur la scène.

" Dis moi michael qui est l'élève que tu affronte le moins dans cette classe ? " demanda cédric. Michael regarda la classe et vit une fille aux cheveux roses.

"Cynthia ." répondit michael en pointant la fille du doigt. Cédric l'appela sur la scène et cette dernière s'exécuta .

"Maintenant je voudrais que vous fassiez un duel tous les deux , ensuite le public fera des commentaires et pour finir les deux duellistes feront part de leur impressions , allez c'est parti." cédric expliqua le cours .

"Duel " dit les deux élèves . Pendant que cédric regarda le duel , une jeune fille l'approcha doucement.

"Alors comment tu t'en sors professeur cédric ? " dit akiza derrière lui. Cédric se retourna et sourit a la vue d'akiza .

"Salut akiza , alors on sèche les cours ? " dit cédric en se moquant.

"Mais pas du tout , j'ai fini plus tôt c'est tout." se défend akiza ce qui fit rire cédric ." Enfin bref alors ce cours ? " demanda akiza.

"Pour l'instant sa va , tu peux y participer si tu veux ." proposa cédric.

"Et qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire ? "

"Il faut simplement regarder le duel et faire des commentaires ." Après quelque minutes le duel se termina sur la victoire de michael .

"Alors qu'est-ce que les spectateurs pensent du duel ? " demanda cédric . Un élève leva la main et cédric l'interrogea .

"On a l'impression qu'il n'a pas vraiment gagner " répondit l'élève. Cédric sourit .

"Ah oui et pourquoi cet impression ?"

"Il hésitait et on peut presque dire qu'il a gagné par chance." répondit léo.

"C'est exact maintenant posons la question à michael qui a remporté le duel , tes impressions michael ? " demanda cédric.

"C'est comme ce qu'a dis léo , cynthia a utilisé des combos que je connaissais pas et j'ai gagné par chance ." répondit michael honteux.

"C'est exactement sa , il n'y a aucune raison d'avoir honte d'avoir gagné par chance , sa fait partit du duel ." dit cédric en souriant vers michael ce qui le motiva. "La meilleure façon de s'améliorer en duel c'est d'affronter beaucoup de duelliste différent très souvent , c'est pourquoi à mon point de vue le meilleur élève de cet classe c'est léo et je parle par connaissance de cause ." cédric soupira et fit sourire léo.

"Bien sur je ne dis pas que l'école ne sert a rien , sa vous apprend les bases , je vais vous dire quelque chose , je suppose que des duellistes comme yusei , jack ou encore moi vous les connaissez ? " dit cédric gagnant des hochements de tête de ses élèves . " Nous sommes des amis d'enfance et nous sommes jamais allés dans une école de duel ." révéla cédric qui causa des 'pas vrais' chez les enfants.

"C'est faux , vous êtes tellement fort que vous appris tous sa dans une école ." dit dexter ce qui fit rire cédric.

"He bien non , on a appris tous sa dans les rues duel après duel." dit cédric avant de se faire couper par la sonnerie .

"Apparemment c'est fini , allez a demain vous tous." dit cédric en souriant.

"Merci monsieur cédric à demain." dit les élèves avant de partir . Cédric et akiza raccompagna les jumeaux chez eux.

"Merci pour ce cours cédric ." remercia luna. Cédric lui caressa les cheveux .

"Pas de problème ."

"A demain cédric , akiza ." dit léo en rentrant dans la maison.

"Allez , je te raccompagne chez toi ." dit cédric en commençant à aller vers la maison du sénateur izinski . Au départ akiza protesta mais abandonna très vite . Au bout de quelques minute les deux arrivèrent chez akiza.

"Bien te voilà chez toi ." dit cédric en embrassant la joue d'akiza la faisant rougir puis commença à rentrer chez lui mais se fit arrêter par une voix de femme.

"Mais ne serait-ce pas cédric ? " dit la mère d'akiza. Cédric se retourna et souria.

"Bonjour madame , sa fait plaisir de voir que vous aller bien ." dit cédric en se rapprochant.

" Que fais-tu ici ?" demanda setsuko.

"Je suis professeur temporaire à la duel académie , j'ai rencontré akiza et je l'ai raccompagné ." répondit cédric.

" Je vois , puisque tu à fait tout ce chemin reste manger à la maison ." proposa setsuko en souriant.

" Non , je voudrais pas m'imposer ." refusa poliment cédric , mais se fit entrer de force par setsuko.

"Pas de refus cédric , mon mari aussi voudrait que tu reste manger il t'aime bien tu sais ." dit setsuko.

Ce soir là cédric resta manger chez akiza et les quatre passa une bonne soirée , on retrouve cédric en train d'être accompagné par akiza à la porte de chez elle .

"Merci pour cette soirée akiza." remercia cédric en partant.

"attend cédric ." dit akiza . "Oui " répondit cédric en re retournant . "Approche un peu s'il te plaît ." demanda akiza , cédric s'approcha. Une fois arrivé près d'akiza , cette dernière l'attrapa par le col de sa veste , se mit sur la pointe de ses pieds et posa ses lèvres sur celle de cédric , ce dernier d'abord surpris ferma ses yeux , mis ses mains sur ses hanches , la tena près de lui et approfondis le baiser.

Akiza sentit que cédric retourna le baiser et passa ses bras autour du cou de son bien aimé pour savourer ce baiser plein de passion . Après une minute , les deux reculèrent leur têtes afin de reprendre leurs souffle . Akiza posa sa tête sur le torse de cédric et lui souffla.

"Je t'aime cédric ." avoua akiza. Ce qui provoqua un petit rire chez cédric.

"Je crois que je l'avais deviné ." répliqua cédric ce qui fit rire akiza . " Je t'aime aussi akiza ." cédric souffla dans l'oreille de sa bien-aimée

"Je crois que je l'avais deviné " répliqua akiza ce qui causa un fou rire chez les deux amoureux. Cédric et akiza restèrent comme sa pendant plusieurs minutes avant d'être dérangé par une voix de femme.

"C'est beau de te voir amoureuse akiza mais il est l'heure de le laisser partir." dit setsuko ce qui fit rougir les deux avant que cédric embrassa akiza et partit en disant au revoir à akiza et à ses parents.

'C'est pas si mal d'être prof ' pensa cédric souriant en regardant le ciel étoilé.


End file.
